My Flower: Lilly
by Kuroi Neko-kun
Summary: His own crew does not know his past but what if a part of it comes to them, with a secret that she tries to keep from the straw-hat boy? Chapter 6: My Pirate King
1. Cruelty to the Innocent

**My Flower: Lilly**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: His own crew does not know his past but what if a part of it comes to them, with a secret that she tries to keep from the straw-hat boy?

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Wish I did. I DO own a Shanks figurine, which I treasure dearly.

---

Chapter 1: Cruelty to the Innocent

---

She had given up struggling, being weak from hunger and tiredness. Five men had pinned her down with lewd thoughts in their minds as they took her back to the ship. As they ripped off her clothes, they had done the same to her dignity. The physical pain she endured was no match for the mental pain of knowing that resistance was futile. Her only treasure she meant to give to someone else was forcefully taken from her. As they ravaged what was left of her virginity, her mind only thought of one person. _Luffy__-kun…_ Tears trickled down her face, without hope of seeing the boy again. And she wished not to.

~~~

The shock of finding a man cut in front of her was evident on her face but it died down from the anger that she had kept for days. Her eyes, adjusted to the ever-present darkness, were momentarily blinded from the light that came from the now open door. She strained to see the man that had killed her 'attacker'. Familiar red hair touched a scarred face with a shocked expression. She knew this man. But her mind could not register to it.

"Lilly?" went the familiar voice as the man covered her with his cloak. She closed her eyes, unshed tears fell from her face to the man's hand as he touched her. For the first time, it was a soft touch and not one that forced her down to submission. "Lilly?" Shame dawn on her as she wrapped the cloak more tightly around her. She huddled herself, forming a cocoon of self-preservation. Without a word, the man carefully carried her away.

~~~

The cigarette fell to the floor, abruptly extinguished as a boot crushed on its amber. Ben Beckman, first mate of the Red Haired Pirates, stood outside his captain's personal cabin with anxiety. The porthole of the cabin provided a window of opportunity as he watched the red-haired pirate talk solemnly to a female doctor. He noticed the relief on Shanks face. He had to know the meaning of it… and soon. He walked away from the platform and joined the rest of the crew or the older part of it who waited for the results. They watched Shanks escort the doctor off the ship and waited for him to return. When he stepped back into the ship, all eyes were on him.

"Lilly's fine. The doctor ran all sorts of tests on her. Priority of it all is she's not pregnant." There was a wave of relief in the crew. The younger parts of the crew did not understand it but to the older ones, the ones that had been on Fuchsia Village, Lilly was a big part of their lives. After all, wherever Monkey D Luffy was, Lilly was right beside him. The red-haired pirate silently walked to his cabin, stopping once to address their cook before continuing on. Ben followed soon after.

~~~

It was a sight not meant for seeing, at least to those weak of heart. The raven-haired pirate stared at a very disturbed Lilly. She had huddled herself at a corner, dressed in Shanks white shirt, clutching the cloak as if for dear life. Shanks touched her disheveled brown hair. The girl barely registered to him. 

"The doctor warned me of a permanent mental disorientation. She suffered and she didn't deserve it," Shanks muttered. 

"We all go through things we don't deserve, we just deal with it." The captain was slightly surprised by his first mate's bluntness. But the truth in his words was true. Shanks knew Lilly will deal with this. He did not know when, that's all.

~~~

After a few days of taking care of, Shanks felt that Lilly was ready to do things on her own. She had eaten by herself, dressed herself and took a bath as well. She would only listen to Shanks though. The red haired pirate feared that she would never recover from it and if he were to head to the Grand Line… He shook his head, entering the cabin. He expected to see Lilly perched on the bed, waiting expectantly for him. But she was not in the cabin at all.

"Lilly?" he called, looking around. 

"Shanks!" his round crewmate, Lucky Roux, ran into the cabin. "It's Lilly!" 

"What? What happened to her?"

"She's on the bow of the ship! She won't listen to us! If she—"Shanks left the cabin and ran to the front of the ship, where Lilly was standing, perching herself on the railing. 

"LILLY! GET DOWN FROM THERE!!" Shanks shouted. She turned and gave him a small smile. "Lilly?" A confused look etched on the captain's face. The girl turned in front.

"Shanks-san…" 

"Lilly, come back here!" She shook her head. Instead, she took another step. Shouts emanated from the crew for her to come back towards them. 

"Lilly! Don't be stupid!" The raven-haired pirate shouted.

"Ben-san…"

"Lilly!" 

"Lucky-san… Yasopp-san…" she started naming all the pirates' she knew on the ship. Shanks stepped onto the railing of the bow.

"Shanks, what are you doing?" His first mate asked. 

"Getting Lilly back. She's not going to go until she keeps her promise to us." 

"Her promise?" He lifted his eyebrow. Shanks was not going to let her die because of a promise? No, there was something more. Lilly has to see Luffy become who he set out to be. He watched Shanks grab Lilly's arm. Without anything else to support him, Shanks wobbled. "Please remember that you've only got one arm," Ben muttered. Shanks looked into Lilly's hazel eyes. 

"Don't do this Lilly."

"Why not? I can't live with myself right now. I swore to keep myself for the person I love and now…" The tears streaked down her face but a small cruel smile was on her face. 

"Because you promised us," he said," you promised to us when you were eight, Lilly, that you will take care of Monkey D Luffy." At the sound of his name, Lilly broke into sobs. 

"Luffy-kun…" In her mind, she was reminded of the grinning straw-hat boy, the happy-go-lucky kid that she had grown to love. And she swore to these pirates that she'd take care of him. 

_"Luffy-kun!__ Promise me that you'll become King of Pirates!"_

_"I will, and you'll be Queen, Lilly!"_

It was a childish, immature promise. But he meant to keep it. She knew he did. She glanced at Shanks and jumped into his arms [or arm], crying. They got off the bow and Lilly cried and Shanks comforted her till she was done.

~~~

A couple of week of training and Lilly was ready. She was determined to learn to start with. She stuck with Ben and Yasopp. Ben taught her how to fight while Yasopp showed her the art of shooting. She strapped the guns that Yasopp gave her to her belt. Then, she holstered two rifles to her back. Four guns, each to protect her limbs. She had told Shanks she would search for three more. A big one to protect her body and two small ones to protect her promises. It sounded farfetched but it was still logical. The guns were her mental stability and he could not argue. Now she was readying her boat with the help of a couple of crewmembers. 

"You can always stay, you know," Shanks suggested. He was worried that she might crumble. 

"I can't. Not if I want to meet Luffy-kun again. He left before me. Who knows where the boy is right now? He might be in Alabasta or had gotten One Piece already." Shanks laughed.

"No way, he doesn't have a ship or the crew."

"He's surprised you before, Shanks." A warm smile was etched on Shanks face.

"Yeah, with you," he mumbled. Lilly gave him a confused look, not catching what he had said. "It's nothing."

~~~

They watched her shove off to the vast ocean, with bittersweet responses. Shanks was still smiling. Ben stood beside him and patted his shoulder.

"You'd think she'll make it?"

"She's set out to find her childhood sweetheart. She'll make it." With that as a confirmation, Ben watched with a smile that mirrored Shanks's. They remembered something that happened a long time back, when two innocent kids were their friends. 

_"Shanks-san… can you keep a secret?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"I like Luffy-kun. Don't tell him, okay?"_

_"Okay, but promise us this. You'll take care of him for us. Just in case we leave, okay?"_

_"Hai!"___

---


	2. Childhood Sweethearts: Luffy and Lilly

Before I start, I want to thank my reviewers! Thank you! And I adjusted the Alabasta nitpick! Thanks for the reviews!! 

~~~

My Flower: Lilly 

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: His own crew does not know his past but what if a part of it comes to them, with a secret that she tries to keep from the straw-hat boy?

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Wish I did. I DO own a Shanks figurine, which I treasure dearly.

---

Chapter 2: Childhood Sweethearts: Lilly and Luffy

---

He ran down the road, to the fields that were at the outskirts of the quaint little port village. He ran till he spotted an eight-year-old girl who was sitting in front of a field of white flowers. 

"LILLY!" he shouted at the top of his voice. She smiled and turned to him. The seven-year-old Monkey D Luffy stopped beside her.

"Luffy-kun, what are you doing here?" He grinned.

"No reason!" She shook her head before turning back to the flowers. 

"Aren't they beautiful?" He blinked and glanced at the flowers before agreeing. The field of white flowers was definitely pretty. "They're lilies. Even though I share their name, I can never be just as beautiful…" It was then the young boy shook his head.

"Lilly is much more beautiful than a field of flowers!" he declared, making the girl blush, "Because Lilly is the most beautiful flower of all!" 

"Luffy-kun…" she mumbled, her cheeks red. The young boy did not realize how much that meant to her. "Arigatou."

~~~

She had gotten used to Shanks crew. After all, Luffy enjoyed spending his time with them. He kept asking them to bring him on their ship. Even Lilly understood the dangers of the sea. Is he that dense? He can't even swim even without eating that dumb gomu gomu fruit. Luffy had once again triumphed to be the butt of all of Shanks jokes. Angry that Shanks would not bring him out to sea again, Luffy sat with Lucky and the other crewmates, who talked animatedly about their adventures. Lilly sat beside the redhead, drinking her milk slowly. 

"Shanks-san…" she mumbled, blushing," can you keep a secret?" 

"Huh?" She motioned him to come closer. 

"I like Luffy-kun…" She whispered in his ear," don't tell him, okay?" Shanks did not have the heart to tell her that he knew. Everyone knew. Why else would a sensible girl like her hang around with a kid like Luffy? He winked at the brunette, smiling.

"Okay, but promise us this," he said, pointing to his crew," you'll take care of him for us. Just in case we leave, okay?" The girl thought about it. Taking care of Luffy? That was not too hard for her. She nodded, smiling back at the captain.

~~~

Ten years had passed since the day Shanks crew left Fuchsia Village. Luffy had his own promise to keep now. A promise that involved the title of Pirate King. Lilly sat in Makino's bar, mending some of Luffy's tattered clothes. Business was slow that day, so they all had nothing much to do. A much older Luffy returned from the back. He had been helping with Makino's stock ups. He sat beside his best friend, noticing her fingers were slightly red from being pricked.

"Lilly, you don't have to mend all of them…" he started. Lilly gave him a small smile.

"I'm here to take care of you until you're ready to leave for that journey of yours." Luffy grinned. The rubber boy was up and ready for his plate of adventure. He had been working at Makino's bar to earn some money [and to pay his debts]. "So have you collected enough to go for it yet?" the brunette asked in a low voice. He shook his head.

"A boat cost about three hundred berries here. I only have one hundred. I need to work for another three months… I think," Luffy said, scratching his head.

"Don't forget supplies, baka," the girl muttered," and you need money to stock up in the next town. In other words, you need at least two thousand berries." Luffy sighed, realizing that his dreams were halted by a mere problem called money. But that barely dampened the boy's spirit.

"Okay, then! I'll work till I can get that much!" No matter how long Lilly had been with this boy, she was always surprised by his undying spirit and optimism. 

"Sou yo," she said, showing her support. After all, impossible is not a fact, it's an opinion.

~~~

Lilly tossed and turned that night. Tomorrow was Luffy's birthday and the boy expected to chase his dreams by that day. He only had a thousand berries and no boat. She wanted to see him go on that day. Making her decision, she got out of bed, got dressed and went out of her home. Quietly, she walked up to Luffy's.

~~~

He yawned, wondering why Lilly would call him out so late at night. It must be important or she would not do so. Lilly was a reasonable girl who was a lot smarter than Luffy or so he thought. The girl brought them to the lily field where they spent most of their time together. 

"Kaizoku-Ou [Pirate King]," Lilly said, her back turned on Luffy," it's not an easy path, Luffy-kun. Many died chasing that dream."

"I don't care if I die chasing it, Lilly," he said," at least I gave a shot at it." Lilly turned to the raven-haired boy. He never changed, not a bit. And that was the way she loved him. She smiled at him.

"It's what I expected you to say. Nothing less," Lilly pointed out, still smiling. She took out a bag and passed it to him. He looked at it before turning to Lilly, confusion etched on his face.

"What's this?" 

"About three thousand berries. I saved it ever since I made a promise to Shanks-san," she explained," I saved it because I knew that you needed the money."

"Lilly… you didn't have to… I can't accept it…" A finger was placed on his lips. She looked into his eyes, smiling warmly at him.

"My dream is to see you become Pirate King," she whispered in his ear," even knowing that I cannot come with you. So, promise me that you'll be the King of Pirates, Monkey D Luffy." Luffy dropped the bag in his hands and held Lilly in his arms. Two streaks of tears stained his face. Lilly did everything for him. She always kept her reason secret. He knew that one day, he'll pay her back. Somehow…

"Arigatou na, Lilly."

~~~

She ran, following his small boat along the pier, smiling and waving at him. He was going to fulfill all his promises and she watched him go. Lilly reached the edge of the island port, standing over a cliff that overlooked the sea. The boat was slowly moving itself towards the vast ocean. 

"LUFFY-KUN!" she shouted," WE'LL MEET AGAIN!"

"HAI!"

"Luffy-kun, promise me that you'll be the King of Pirates!" The grin on Luffy's face was prominent, even from the distance. 

"I will, and you'll be Queen, Lilly!" The girl blushed, realizing what he said. She would be Queen. His queen… She smiled, still red from the comment and waved till Luffy was gone from view.

"Luffy-kun, arigatou…" she mumbled. Little that she knew, months later she would go through a horrific experience in any woman's life and meet Shanks again. Little that she knew, she would become 'Lilly of the Seven Guns'. Little that she knew, the straw-hat boy was going to keep all his promises.

--- 


	3. Avoiding The Inevitable

**My Flower: Lilly**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: His own crew does not know his past but what if a part of it comes to them, with a secret that she tries to keep from the straw-hat boy?

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Wish I did. I DO own a Shanks figurine, which I treasure dearly.

Author's Note: This happens after the Arlong Arc. I mean we've seen everyone's past by now, why can't we see more of the hero's?

---

Chapter 3: Avoiding the Inevitable

---

The bar was packed that night when she entered. The men that sat in the bar admired her beauty, most whistled. One unfortunate one tried to slap her bum, only to receive broken fingers. _Idiots,_ she thought, sitting at a corner table. She placed her order to the sweet waitress and waited. As she did so, she took out several slips of paper. One particular piece, one she kept ever since a bounty was put on the pirate's head, made her smile. _Thirty million berries? That's not enough for this guy… _The waitress placed her order on her table.

"Are you a pirate hunter, love?" the waitress asked bluntly. She did not take it as an insult. The title gave her some respect.

"What makes you say that?"

"Your guns and all those wanted posters. I assumed much." She smirked.

"No, I'm not. I just have a score to settle with one pirate and meet the other."

"So you're a pirate then?" She shook her head.

"I'm just a vagabond," she said, taking out a few coins. She sat at that corner table and ate her meal.

~~~

As she stepped out of the bar, she took a deep breath enjoying the smell of the still night air. It was quiet, but not too quiet. She walked away from the bar enjoying the quietness. The village was a port village much like Fuchsia. She could see the many masts of different ships from far. A particular mast caught her eye. The picture on its vast sail had skull and crossbones. That was not what she was absorbed in. It was the familiar hat on the Jolly Roger that struck her. Could it be…? _Is Luffy here?_ _I can't see him now… I'm not ready…_ She was so deep in thought that she did not hear the commotion that was happening behind her.

~~~

Meanwhile…

"This is all your fault, weed head," Sanji muttered, carrying a mended bag of fruits and vegetables. Zoro, on the other hand, was trying to keep his anger down. They had to find their overexcited hyper captain because the lovesick cook, who Zoro had asked to watch Luffy as he went to look at some swords, went chasing skirts. And so, Luffy was lost. And with all frustration in his head and heart, he pounced on the blonde and a fight ensued. Now, after resolving that a fight was not going to them any good, both nineteen-year-old pirates decided that they spent their energy on finding the straw-hat boy. 

"It isn't my fault that I could not watch MY captain for five minutes. I was not the one chasing skirts!!" Zoro pointed out. Sanji rolled his eyes.

"Pointing out mistakes now won't do us any good. We still have a missing captain." Zoro was now grinding his teeth, keeping his anger down. Only this idiot can cause him to act the way he does. 

"How can you act like it's not your fault??" He blew smoke at the face of the swordsman.

"I didn't say it wasn't." The evil psycho cat grin was on Zoro's face now. He was at the verge of killing this fag smoking cook.

"Kono yaro…" he muttered, deciding it was not worth it. He walked on.

~~~

"Come back here, stupid kid!" the bar owner shouted, waving a broom angrily. The straw-hat boy ran, with a large piece of meat in his hands.

"I'll pay for it! I swear I will!" he shouted back.

"That isn't gonna cut it! I'm not kind with bilkers!" 

"But I'm not going to bilk!! I need to get back to my sh—"The broom connected to Luffy's head, breaking it [the broom, not Luffy's head]. Being Luffy, it barely hurt. He kept running and was about to pass a brunette lady when he fell hard on his face. He realized the lady had tripped him. "Ite… What did you do that for?" The girl had his back turned on him. She stopped the bar owner. She tossed him a small bag of gold.

"I don't know how much he owes you but that should cover it."

"It's not your business, lady. That kid doesn't deserve the sympathy!" She lifted her brow. 

"Everybody does. And go before I decide that I shouldn't sympathize and just kill you." She placed her hands on the guns strapped to her belt. Gulping, the bar owner left. When she turned, Luffy had stood up and was now staring at her, gaping. 

"Lilly?" he mumbled. 

"Luffy-kun?" their expressions were now mirrored. But her shock was not of meeting him, but of realizing that her plan of avoidance was in vain. 

"What are you doing here?" the boy asked, grinning," I thought I'll only see you when I become King of Pirates." Lilly forced a smile. She could not tell him her real agenda. No, she could not face it.  

"Well, since you and Ace are pirates, I decided to do a little exploring," she answered, in a happy-go-lucky voice that she herself had not heard in a long time.

"Hontou? Maybe you can tell me all about it!"

"How about some—"Before she could continue, Luffy had wrapped his rubber arm around her. "Luffy-kun, what are you doing?"

"I want to show you my ship!!" Catching wind of what Luffy wanted to do, she panicked.

"Can't we just walk?" The laugh that came after scared Lilly, no matter how close they were. 

"This is much faster!" He declared, still grinning. 

"But I—"Lilly knew her protest was in vain.

"Gomu gomu no—"He stretched his arm, gripping the mast of his ship.

"Luffy-kun!!"

"ROCKETO!" They flew in the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

~~~

They landed on the crow's nest. Luffy was laughing, enjoying his little ride. Whatever anger Lilly had for the boy, faded off when she saw him like that, still the same. She smiled and hugged the boy, surprising the boy slightly.

"It's great to see you again, Luffy-kun," she whispered.

"You two, Lilly," he mumbled, placing his arms around her. They stayed that way till…

"Oi, Luffy! If you want to bring a girl over, you could at least introduce her to us!" Usopp shouted. That instantly broke the two apart. 

"Yeah, Luffy… You can't just rocket her here without us noticing!" Nami added. Lilly blushed. Luffy, on the other hand, was laughing, oblivious to the taunts. 

"Sou da na!"

~~~

"So you and Lilly are childhood sweethearts?" Nami said, clarifying with Luffy's story of explaining about Lilly. The brunette was blushing at the word 'sweethearts'.

"Not really sweethearts…" Lilly mumbled, "Just childhood friends." The orange-haired girl nodded a sly grin on her face. Did she know?

"So Lilly-san, was Luffy always like this when he was small?" Usopp asked.

"He's never changed, not a bit," she said, smiling at the boy. Before they could continue talking about Lilly and Luffy, the two other crew members returned to the ship.

"Nami-san! Luffy's…" Sanji raised his brow at the sight of Luffy standing beside a brunette girl," missing?" Zoro's confusion was not hidden on his face.

"What's going on here? Who is she?"

"Oh, this is Lilly," Luffy said. Sanji, with hearts in his eyes, dropped his bag and gave a flower to the girl. 

"Lilly-san, you are as beautiful as the flower itself. I am Sanji and always at your service."

"Thank you," she mumbled, taking the flower," and you are nice, Sanji-san."

"Ah~! She thinks I'm nice…"

"But someone told me once that I was much more beautiful than a field of lilies," she mumbled, smiling at Luffy. At an instance, Nami and Usopp turned to the straw-hat boy. The other two boys did too, their confusion was now mirrored with Luffy's.

"Nani ya?"

~~~

Lilly sat at the bow, staring out at the vast ocean. Luffy had persuaded her to stay, at least to their trip to the next island. He did not know that she was planning to check that island out. It might lead to her ultimate target. 

"Seven guns," she heard someone mutter. She turned to see Luffy smiling warmly at her. He pointed to her guns.

"Yeah, seven."

"Why do you need so many guns, Lilly? Is it that dangerous out there?" 

"Luffy-kun, I don't have devil fruit powers like you. I need the protection," she explained. 

"Sou ka? I guess that's true…" he scratched his head. Seeing Lilly again felt different. Half of him was happy to see him. The other wished he never did. He was afraid that Lilly would think differently after knowing about the bounty on his head and knowing what he did to get it. She touched his hand. Blood rush to his cheeks as she did so. He did not understand it but it comforted him. And at that time, Sanji came by with a dessert in his hand. 

"Lilly-san, this is for you!" Lilly blinked before accepting it. 

"Arigatou, Sanji-san…" she mumbled. She took a bite of the dessert, finding it delicious. "This is very good. I'm sure everyone in this ship would not mind having some."

"I'll get on that right away." With that, he left. 

"Does it taste that good?" the straw-hat boy inquired. Lilly smiled before feeding him some of it. "Oishii…" he mumbled, smiling at her.

~~~

Three days had passed since Lilly came aboard the _Going Merry._ She sat with Nami, who was drawing up maps under the sun. Lilly, on the other hand, was mending Luffy's red vest. Apparently, the boy does not change very much. They were talking about Luffy. Nami told her what he did so far and Lilly told her stories of little village boy Luffy. They laughed a lot and some made Nami smile. In all those stories, Luffy was the apple in Lilly's hazel eyes. The girl could tell every time the brunette told her about Luffy that she loved him.

"Lilly! Is my shirt done yet? I can't stop Zoro and Usopp from trying to pinch me for long!" the boy complained, sitting cross-legged between both girls. Lilly secured the stitch with a knot and smiled. 

"Here you go," she said, passing the vest to him. 

"Wah! You really improved Lilly!" he exclaimed," You never pricked a finger!" Lilly smiled and helped him put it on in a motherly fashion before letting him have fun on the ship again. As he left, Nami noted the smile on Lilly's face.

"Luffy's parents died when he was seven. The village mayor took care of him then. I'm the mayor's niece and quickly became his friend. We were never apart… until now." She sighed, still looking at Luffy. "He will be King of Pirates, Nami."

"Weirdness of it all, I think so too."

---


	4. He Can Never Know

**My Flower: Lilly**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: His own crew does not know his past but what if a part of it comes to them, with a secret that she tries to keep from the straw-hat boy?

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Wish I did. I DO own a Shanks figurine, which I treasure dearly.

Author's Note: This happens after the Arlong Arc. I mean we've seen everyone's past by now, why can't we see more of the hero's?

---

Chapter 4: He Can Never Know

---

She stepped onto deck that night, enjoying the night's breeze. The ship was anchored in the middle on nowhere and it rocked to the waves. She wondered if Luffy loved nights like these. She had grown to love nights, even after so many painful experiences about them. She shut her eyes, letting the wind blow around her. A creaking step made her aware again. She was about to reach for her gun when a hand caught it. Whirling, she reached for the other, only to be stopped again. She faced her attacker who was none other than Zoro. She had never seen him at such close approximation. He was so dangerous… and attractive. 

"What are you doing up so late?" he asked, whispering. The swordsman let her hands go, expecting an explanation. All he got was her rifles, which were strapped to her back, drawn at him. One pointed at his heart, the other his crotch. He cocked his head. Something he had learned from Luffy was to never fear death or pain. With a swift motion, he stepped aside and kicked the guns aside. Since they were not cocked, they never misfired. She raised her eyebrows in admiration. 

"Suicidal, are you not?" she said, smirking. 

"Maybe," he answered, mirroring her smirk," answer my question."

"I love the night's breeze. Reminds me of the time I gave the money for Luffy to chase his dreams." As she said that, she holstered her rifles behind her.

"So you're the person he promised to?" Lilly shook her head, smiling. 

"But he promised me the title of Queen."

"Ah," he said, making nothing of it.

"What are you doing here?" 

"Keep watch. Someone has to," he said, taking a seat at the bow. A silence fell upon them. Zoro could not help but stare at her. She was an amazing girl with fighting skills that surprised even him. 

"Roronoa Zoro… the pirate hunter. That's you, right?" A small nod confirmed it. "Then why become Luffy's first mate?"

"Because he asked."

"He must have done something…" she trailed off before grinning. 

"Yeah he did…" Zoro found himself launching to a story about Luffy and how he helped Zoro. Lilly listened intently proud of the boy who had helped so many people with their lives. And she felt more uncomfortable of knowing that one day her story had to be told. Especially once they reached the island. She had to do something… somehow. 

~~~

"We should be reaching that island in a couple of days if nothing goes wrong," Nami announced as they all sat for a hearty lunch. Sanji's cooking was undeniably good as always. Even knowing that, Lilly seemed to not eat. Her spoon stirred about in the soup.

"Is there something else I can make for you, Lilly-san?" Sanji asked, always at service. She shook her head, saying that it was not the food. Her eyes flickered at her side where Luffy sat, enjoying his meal. She spooned some soup and ate it, wondering what she would do to avoid confrontation. Luffy cannot find out about her… yet.

"Lilly, are you okay?" Luffy asked, concerned about her. She nodded before resuming eating. She looked across the table where Zoro was eating. Maybe… maybe that boy could help. She hoped so.

~~~

She stood at the bow, staring intently at the figurehead. Her plan was sound with reasons that dear innocent Luffy would not understand. She hoped that Zoro would, being older and much more mature. It was Zoro's watch shift anyway.

"Want a rematch?" he asked as he stood beside her. She smiled, shaking her head. 

"I was thinking," she mumbled," about Luffy-kun and what he doesn't know." Zoro gave her a look, wondering where this conversation was leading. 

"Luffy doesn't know a lot of things. He's better off not knowing."

"You're right about that, Zoro-san," she said softly. Her mind was still struggling to even let this guy know about her. "That's why I can't let him go to that island." A brow lifted. Zoro looked confusedly at this girl. She was trying to tell him something and was having trouble doing so.

"Give a good reason why." Slowly, she took out a piece of paper from her pocket. It was a wanted poster of a pirate. Zoro was still confused as he took it in his hands. 

"I have a score to settle with that man and his crew," she explained," he was seen at that island last. I've been trying to get there alone but meeting Luffy again… threw me off course."

"So why not tell him and not me?"

"Because I don't want him to find out what that guy did to me." Zoro did not want to ask any more questions but it was the curiosity that caught him. 

"What did he do to you?" Lilly found it hard to explain. Once or twice she would trail off and look away from Zoro. But he understood clearly. She was abducted, raped by thirty men or so and saved by the man that Luffy made the promise to. She was lucky that he did, she said. Zoro found it hard to believe. This girl got over something so difficult and trying to get her life back. Whoever this Shanks guy is, he's a saint to be able to help the girl gain confidence in her. Then again, it does explain the seven guns, especially the large one on her back. He sighed, understanding her drastic measures. She was afraid that the man she loved would reject her because of this. But wouldn't she know? Luffy does not take things so seriously. He's so optimistic that some people would think he's crazy. Zoro thought so once. Still… She dried her tears and turned to him.

"So can you help me, Zoro-san?" she asked. The reason was confusing and he had nothing to do with it. But Zoro could not look away from the desperate look on her face. Zoro realized that even if she did not say it, she was not doing this for revenge but to settle her peace of mind. He agreed and listened to her plan. They did not know that a certain smoking cook was eavesdropping on their conversation.

~~~

"Lend you my kitchen?"  Sanji repeated her question," but I'm the cook around here." Lilly smiled at him, pleading to him. 

"I just want to show Luffy how good I can cook now! Please?" she begged. The blonde gave it thought before agreeing. After all, even the cook needs a day off. 

"Just don't make anything heavy for them. I'm planning on having a barbecue on the island later," he said, leaving the kitchen. Now alone, she took out some utensils and food. Then from her pouch, she took out a bottle of sleeping pills.

---


	5. Sleeping Pills and Waking Skills

Since now the quick preview does not recognize my separation for chapters, I have reuploaded the chapter for that. Now i have to replace all my other stories!

**My Flower: Lilly**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: His own crew does not know his past but what if a part of it comes to them, with a secret that she tries to keep from the straw-hat boy?

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Wish I did. I DO own a Shanks figurine, which I treasure dearly.

Author's Note: This happens after the Arlong Arc. I mean we've seen everyone's past by now, why can't we see more of the hero's?

---

Chapter 5: Sleeping Pills and Waking Skills

---

Lunch was going to be great. Luffy had wondered how good Lilly could cook. After all his future Queen must be able to satisfy his belly. He waited at the table with the rest of the crew as the brunette came out with a tray of several bowls of noodles.

"It's been awhile since I made these so I hope you all don't die from it," Lilly said, laughing nervously. Titters of laughter ensued except from Zoro, of course. After knowing her plan, the green haired swordsman did not know whether he could still trust her or not. She winked at him as she placed a bowl in front of him. Everyone ate heartily, giving comments on the food. Lilly acted normally around them and somehow that irked the boy slightly. He ate silently, joined in some conversation for a bit. He could not look suspicious to his crew. And so they ate. And he watched them slowly enter deep sleep.

---

"Did it bother you, Zoro-san?" Lilly asked as she placed Luffy's hat beside him. It cannot fly about while he was asleep. Zoro gave her a look before turning away.

"I'm about to lose all the trust they had of me," he said, sighing," It does bother me a little." She began stroking the sleeping boy's head, looking sadly at him.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled before turning to Zoro. She strapped her guns. "Let's go."

---

They rowed a small dinghy to shore. Upon landing on the sandy shores, Lilly could not help but look back at the Going Merry and sighed. Her regrets were coming back to her and her guilt of involving Zoro was making it harder for her. But she knew there was no turning back.

"So what do we do now?"

"The cove is where they made headquarters. The only access unseen is through this jungle." Zoro did not question her knowledge of the island. He just followed as they walked into the jungle. After a few minutes, the two reached a small spring. Zoro washed his face before taking a deep drink from it but the sweet water could not comfort him as much as he wanted it to.

"Where to now?" he muttered.

"A bit more… There's a mount. Then, you can see their ship…" Zoro heard the familiar click of a gun. He turned to see the barrel of one of her smaller guns pointed at him. "You're not going to see it though," she muttered before shooting his leg. The swordsman grabbed his wound, gritting his teeth to bear the pain.

"Why did you do that?" Smirking, she holstered the gun.

"Because there can be only one death in all of this. Mine or that bastard's."

"Don't be stupid, Lilly…"

"I'm not. Luffy-kun wouldn't understand all of this… Right now, all I want is the taste of my own revenge…"

"That's where you're wrong!" Zoro shouted," you only want a peace of mind! Those guns protect you but knowing that man is loose still scares you to bits! Killing him would bring the greatest cure for it but you're afraid of losing Luffy…" He clutched the wound tight. "Lilly, a death is not the answer for this equation." Despite the reality of it all, Lilly smiled. She kissed Zoro full on the lips. "Don't do this," he whispered as they parted away.

"I thought the only man who cared about me was Luffy… Then Shanks saved me and you tried to. I'm unfit to be Luffy-kun's Queen," she said, hugging the swordsman," so tell him the truth once I'm gone…"

"What makes you think I'll let you go?" The smile turned to a smirk once more. Zoro felt his consciousness slip from him. Everything was blurring. "Lilly… That kiss…" He realized that she had slipped a sleeping pill into his mouth with the kiss.

"I'm sorry, Zoro-san. But you're the only person who can take care of him now." As Zoro dropped into the realm of unconsciousness, Lilly walked away.

---

The act was over as the blonde opened his eyes. He pretended to eat, even though wasting food was not all the rage for him. But if this girl was about to go gallivanting around fighting mean pirates and killing them for the sake of revenge, she should have the man she really loves by her side for her sanity's sake. He kicked at the rubber boy who just rolled over. Sanji sighed. Why did he bother again? He shook the boy awake.

"Eh?" Luffy muttered," is dinner ready?" Sanji hit the back of his captain's head.

"Come on, we're going," he muttered, dragging Luffy along. He did not want to wake the others. This was something between Lilly and Luffy. Sanji was acting mediator and he sure hoped Zoro was too.

---

Explaining to Luffy was hard for Sanji. The boy had the attention span and the mind of a five-year-old. So he kept the bits about Lilly's recent history out and told him that she was going to kill some pirates. Somehow the boy understood and was rowing faster. He knew that Lilly would be in danger if they did not hurry. Sanji bit his lip, wondering whether it was a good idea to leave Zoro's part out of the story as well. Luffy did not like being betrayed, even if the reasons were good. Like it was, Luffy had the mind of a kid. Betrayal meant being bad. So, they rowed. Sanji knew that he had to improvise when they crossed that bridge.

---

Upon spotting the small boat, Luffy rowed faster, stopping once they reached shore. They followed the footsteps, knowing it was the only way to find Lilly… only to find that they had to enter the jungle. _Great, just great…_ Sanji thought, taking a long drag from his cigarette. He looked around for some clue to which direction they had gone.

"Zoro…" Luffy muttered," Zoro followed her." Sanji realized that he was pointing to the ground. Zoro's boots caused a deeper and larger print in the jungle soil than Lilly's shoes.

"Yeah, you're right…" the cook muttered, not able to make anything else out from it. They followed the footsteps in the jungle.

---

"Zoro!" Luffy shouted as he shook at the unconscious form of the swordsman. Slowly, he opened his eyes, wondering for a moment what had happened. Then he remembered.

"Lilly…" he mumbled.

"You got shot?" Sanji asked, pointing to the wound. The bleeding had stopped but the pain was still there. Zoro ignored him and gripped the rubber boy's shoulder.

"Luffy, go that way, once you see a mount, climb it and you'll see the ship… Lilly is planning to kill the captain of that ship. She might die." Understanding, the rubber boy got up and ran off the direction that Zoro gave, leaving the older men alone. Watching him go, the swordsman's vision blurred again. Zoro realized that the dosage Lilly gave him was a bit more than the one she gave to them. It could only meant that she planned on shooting Zoro. He clenched his fist, angry for being stupid and gullible. Sanji, brandishing a small knife, knelt down beside his injured leg and tore a piece of his sleeve.

"What are you doing?" Sanji ignored the question and tied a tight knot above the wound. He then heated the tip of the knife.

"Grit your teeth." He plunged the knife into the gunshot wound, hitting the bullet dead on. The knife came out, with the bullet stuck at the tip. Quickly, Sanji pressed the wound again as blood poured from it. He tore another part of his sleeve and tied a tighter knot on the wound. "Hold," he instructed as he got up. He washed his bloodied hands in the spring before turning to Zoro. He passed the swordsman a wet cloth.

"Aren't you going to ask me anything?" Zoro looked at the cook who lit another cigarette.

"There's no need to. I know why."

"You heard us," Zoro muttered before smirking.

"All you have to worry now is what to tell your captain. He thinks you followed her."

"I'll tell him what Lilly wanted me to tell him." Sanji looked at the swordsman," the truth."

"You think they need our help?" the blonde asked breaking a small silence. Zoro smirked.

"Give me a minute."

---


	6. My Pirate King

This is the final chapter folks. Review me if you want a sequel. I'll dwell into it and let you know!

**My Flower: Lilly**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: His own crew does not know his past but what if a part of it comes to them, with a secret that she tries to keep from the straw-hat boy?

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Wish I did. I DO own a Shanks figurine, which I treasure dearly.

Author's Note: This happens after the Arlong Arc. I mean we've seen everyone's past by now, why can't we see more of the hero's?

---

Chapter 6: My Pirate King

---

Lilly stood on the bow of the pirate ship, glaring down at the pirates that had drawn their swords and guns, all ready to attack.

"I'm not here for you, just your ruddy captain," she said. None of them moved. Instead, they gripped their weapons. She smirked. "So you are all willing to die for the sake of your captain. It doesn't matter. You all are responsible for my suffering." In a flash, she took out the guns from her belt and shot numerous rounds to the nearest pirates. Each dropped like flies. With a cry that she was not sure was from her own voice, Lilly jumped into the center of the men, holstering the guns and taking out the strange looking one on her back: The Gun Sword, the gun that represented her body. She gripped the handle, swinging it over her head. She pierced the sword into one of the pirates and kicked another before slicing the man's head off. For each and every kill, the blood that went flying stained her white shirt, the one that Shanks had given her. But she did not care, the girl was bloodthirsty and their death was her satisfaction.

"ENOUGH!" There was a momentary stop. Tension between unwavering wills hung onto the copper smelling air. Lilly glared at the speaker. "Thanks to you, I have lesser men on my ship, woman."

"Kakitos, Demon of the East Blue," she muttered," We meet again."

"You're that slave girl… Lilly, isn't it?" he smirked, straightening up, drawing his full height. He overbore Lilly by a couple of heads. She had learnt not to fear it as she gripped the gun sword. He noted her shirt. "A spoilt flower should not wear white. It seems that red suits you better, Lilly." She held her head high. The insults seemingly bounced off her. _Keep your cool…_

"And once again you try to compensate your lack of manliness with your sharp tongue, Kakitos." An evil laugh hung in the air. Lilly had hit a nerve. But she was aiming for a vein: Kakitos's jugular vein. She charged at him, gun sword parallel to the ground. It would have connected if Kakitos did not hit it aside. He caught Lilly by the neck and slammed her against the wall. He smirked, taking a whiff from her hair.

"You know, I missed that smell the most," he whispered in her ear. Lilly struggled to free herself. Breathing was not her only problem. "If that confounded Shanks had not raided my ship, I'd still be able to smell you… All of you."

"You'd have to kill me first…" she managed out.

"There are much better tortures than death, Lilly," he muttered, licking her cheek. Lilly felt utterly disgusted but there was nothing she could do…

---

"LILLY!" went a familiar shout as a punch connected to Kakitos, throwing him aside. Lilly slumped slightly, gasping for much needed air. A familiar figure stood in front of her. "Nobody can touch my Lilly!" he shouted at the pirates.

"Luffy-kun…" she mumbled, standing up. She withdrew from him, knowing that the truth was inevitable. Kakitos laughed, standing up.

"How can I not touch something I already had, boy?" he said. Luffy looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Another piercing laugh rang through the deck. Lilly covered her face with her hands as she curled at the corner. Luffy was going to know…

"I've touched Lilly. We all touched Lilly. And it was not just one poke, straw-hat boy…" Luffy blinked, waiting for a conclusion. Lilly's tears fell to her face. "She's not a virgin anymore, boy." The laughs continue down the rows of pirates. Luffy turned to the crying Lilly. She wanted to keep this from him and now he knew… And he will leave him forever. Luffy's arms went around Lilly's.

"What did they do?" he asked softly, stroking her hair.

"I didn't let them… but they forced themselves…" Lilly broke into tears, sobbing into Luffy's vest," I couldn't…" That was all he needed to know. His anger flashed in his eyes as he gripped his fist. All those pirates… His Lilly was a wreck now.

"You know what else boy? I thought that Lilly here was just a little girl but she proved me wrong!" Before he could cackle once more, Luffy punched him hard, drawing blood as he broke the jaw. He glared at each and every one of them.

"You took her and forced her to do things that she didn't want to do! You hurt my Lilly and I'm not going to let you hurt her anymore!" He pulled his arms back, performing his Gomu Gomu no Gatiringu [Gatling], hitting each and every pirate on the deck. Lilly watched with fresh new tears in her eyes.

"Luffy-kun…" she mumbled, hugging him from the back.

"Does it matter to you at all that I'm not the same Lilly that you knew?" she asked.

"To me, Lilly is still Lilly," he mumbled, glancing at her. He touched her hand that was around him. "No matter what happens to you." Tears poured down her face as she heeded his words. She turned to Kakitos who was just getting up. He smirked at her as she drew out the two small guns strapped to her thighs. The ones that protected her promises…

"Your death has only one meaning for me now," she muttered as she cocked the guns," is that no other girls suffer the pain that I had to go through."

"Retribution?" Kakitos said, still smirking.

"No, a peace of mind," she muttered, firing both guns. Kakitos rolled away, kicking Lilly back. She fell onto Luffy who caught her.

"I can take him, Lilly," he muttered. She slowly shook her head.

"You can't. The drug I gave you is going to affect you again if you strain yourself too much," she mumbled," Besides, this is my fight." She took out her smaller guns and tossed them in the air as high as she could. They watched it fly high, seemingly disappearing from the night sky. Taking out the ones that were strapped on her belt, she took a shot at Kakitos, who evaded it. He brandished a sword and charged at her. Quickly, the girl holstered the guns and whipped for her rifles stuck at her back. She used one to block the sword while the other shot at Kakitos's leg. He howled in pain. Furious, he whacked her with his arm. She landed a couple of feet back, dislocating her arm in the process. Luffy stood watching, though it pained him to see her this way. But like she said, this was her fight. Now, Kakitos stood over her, laughing about his win. Lilly was surprisingly smirking. She watched as her small guns landed on the deck. As they did, one fired at her, grazing her already injured arm, while the other fired at Luffy who did not bother to even move.

"Shot by your own weapon, Lilly… How pathe—!!"Kakitos fell, without completing his sentence. She turned to Luffy and smiled. The bullet that shot at Luffy bounced off the rubber boy, changing its trajectory to Kakitos.

"You were hoping for that," he pointed out.

"I couldn't leave you out of the fight…" she sighed, turning to all the fallen men onboard the ship. It was over, finally. Luffy picked up the gun in front of him, noticing the inscription on the barrel. _'I'll take care of Monkey D Luffy.'_ He picked up the other and read its inscription too._ 'I will be his Queen.'_ He could not help smiling as he held the guns in his hands.

---

They climbed off the pirate ship. Once those unconscious pirates find that their captain was dead, they'll be out for blood. They walked to the mount to find Sanji, sleeves torn and Zoro clinging on to him.

"The fight is over?" Zoro asked, smirking.

"The outcome would've been how I thought it would turn out if Luffy-kun didn't save me…" Lilly said, coming up to them. She had used Luffy's vest as a temporary sling. The boy grinned.

"Right now, I'm just hungry!" Lilly could not help laughing. Her Luffy did not bother about trivial things. He kept everything simple. He acts like he does not have a care in the world but he does deeply for those who he holds dear. As they began to walk to the Going Merry, Lilly held his hand. He looked confusedly at it first before he noticed her smile.

---

"I don't know whether to call it despicable or admirable," the orange haired girl muttered as she ate. Now fully rested up, the people on the Going Merry were enjoying a drug-free dinner courtesy of Sanji. Zoro gave her a look. She was obviously talking about Lilly's plan.

"You've obviously never fell in love before," he noted.

"Like you had," Nami shot back, causing the former pirate hunter to blush.

"U-urusei!"

"Sou ka?" Sanji muttered, eyeing the boy," someone had a little love before." Zoro glared at him, though not successfully hiding his red cheeks.

"Yaro!" With that he pounced on Sanji and the two began fighting. Nami decided to let them be. There was nothing gained by stopping this fight.

"Where is Luffy anyway? It's not like him to miss lunch…" Nami smiled at Usopp.

"I wouldn't worry about them if I were you…"

"Them?"

---

It was never ending. Lilly never thought seeing the sea from the crow's nest was so beautiful. And being never ending, there were infinite adventures for Luffy. She smiled as Luffy wrapped his arms around her.

"You like it?" She nodded, leaning against him and closed her eyes. She would be happy to be like this forever. "Would you like this more?" She wondered what the boy was talking about but as she opened her eyes, she could not help crying. In Luffy's hand was a silver ring with a small diamond on it.

"Luffy-kun…" she mumbled, wiping her tears.

"I really don't know what to say. But Nami once told me that someone precious should have that. Do you like it?" She nodded slowly as she was loss for words. Nimbly, Luffy placed the ring around her finger. His hand was on her cheek, wiping her tears with his thumb.

"No matter what… You'll still be my Pirate King," she mumbled.

"Lilly…" A chaste kiss they shared. There was no way he was letting go of her.

"I'll go home," she mumbled, looking into his eyes," I'll return to Fuchsia Village and wait for you. Come home once you're Pirate King, Luffy-kun…" And there she saw something that she had not seen in a long time: Luffy's tears.

---

"Are you sure about this?" the green haired swordsman asked as Lilly slung a small bag behind her with her good arm. She smiled at him.

"I need the rest. Luffy doesn't need to worry about me gallivanting about in East Blue. If he wants to be King of Pirates, he can't have anything holding him back…" she mumbled. Zoro shook his head, placing his hand on the shorter girl's crown.

"That's not what I meant," he said," Are you sure that you don't want to join us?" She shook his head.

"I'll just be a hindrance on the Grand Line…" she mumbled, looking away," and even Pirate Kings need someone to come home to." Zoro smirked, knowing how that felt.

"You really love him, don't you?" He said gently. Lilly unconsciously touched her stomach before smiling.

"More than you can ever imagine, Zoro-san…" He looked confused at first, wondering what she meant. But as she placed her hand on her stomach again, he understood. "Take care of him for me so that he will come home?"

"Isn't that what first mates do?" She smiled before pecking him on the cheek.

"Arigatou."

---

They walked down the pier, hand-in-hand. He had promised a lot of things and he was going to fulfill them all. Lilly knew that. After all, he had kept his. She was now his Queen. The brunette turned to him and smiled, slightly sad. Goodbyes have always been sad and partings have always been painful.

"We could just send you back on the Going Merry, Lilly," he said, pointing to the ship. She shook her head before smiling again.

"I don't want to put you off course…" she mumbled. He placed his arms around her.

"You've always cared for me, looked out for me and been by my side for so long. I always wondered why but now, I understand. When I promised you to be Queen, I wanted to repay you. Now, I realized that I made that promise because I love you," he mumbled, blushing slightly.

"I love you too…" she mumbled," so please come home, once you're King of Pirates, Luffy-kun… For me and…" Luffy looked at her, blinking. She placed his hand on her stomach.

"Lilly… you're…" She nodded. The smile on his face was all she needed. He was glad to be a father. "This is great! I can tell my kid all the adventures! I can't wait!"

"So come home, okay?" she mumbled. Luffy nodded.

"Sure," he said, kissing her forehead," I'll be back before the boy turns eight. That way he can grow up with a father…"

"Luffy-kun, it could be a girl, you know…" she drawled.

"Right! I can't wait!" Lilly shook her head, slightly surprised. She never thought that simple Monkey D. Luffy wanted to be a father.

"Promise me that you'll come home…" she mumbled. With a small kiss sealing that promise, Luffy left with newer confidence for the Grand Line.

---


End file.
